


The Breach

by BetterInFiction



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Eggsy as Galahad, Established Hartwin, Established Relationship, Harry Lives, Harry as Arthur, Hartwin, Hurt, M/M, Mildly Golden Circle compliant, Missing Eggsy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post V-Day, Problems, Re Upload, Slow Burn, i always forget to tag angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some words that Harry Hart never wanted to hear, never expected to hear. In the back of his mind he knew there was always the possibility of hearing them, mistakes happened. Mistakes were fatal. As Arthur it was his job to fix the mistakes. He was sure Merlin had made a mistake when the words "Galahad's dark," crossed his lips. But he had seen the feed, he knew that the man wasn't lying. He couldn't un-hear the words.<br/>Eggsy was missing.<br/>It was his job to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission. Get in to the baddies house during some gala, find a computer to plug in the flash drive, let Merlin do his thing, then get the hell out of there. But somehow his cover had been blown, he had no idea how, he had been so careful… But he would figure that out later, right now he had to get his ass the hell out of there.

 _"Take a left Galahad. H_ _ead back to the ballroom. There's a servants exit that you should be able to sneak out of,_ _”_ Merlin’s voice was calm in his ear. Eggsy took the left as suggested, ducking back behind the corner as a spray of bullets lit up the hallway.

“You sure ‘bout that?” he asked reloading his gun.

_“You could jump out the window, but it’s four floors and no ledges, I would advise against that.”_

“Gee thanks,” he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The firing stopped and he bolted, taking out the two closest with a bullet to the head before smashing the pistol into the skull of another. He cursed as he barely dodged another spray. Again he was thankful for the suit but the bullets still stung as they collided with the fabric. “’m in trouble here Merlin!” he shouted.

 _“Just hang on and make it to the exit,”_ Merlin stated, he could hear the faint clacking of his fingers as they flew across his keyboard. Eggsy huffed an annoyed sigh as he took off running. He managed to make it down another two floors before a strange ringing assaulted his ears.

“Merlin do you ‘ear that?” he asked, pausing his stride.

 _“Just keep moving Galahad!”_ Merlin shouted. He obeyed, sliding down the rail of the last spiral staircase. “ _Eggsy wait!”_ Merlin shouted as his eyes landed on the device sitting in the center of the room. The ringing intensified for a second before the world went white. Eggsy was thrown backwards, his head cracked against the stairs and everything went black.

* * *

“Arthur.” Merlin knocked as he entered the Dining Room.

“Is Galahad alright?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice even. It had been three hours since his feed went dead after that explosion. “What is it?” he could tell that Merlin had bad news.

“We can’t find Galahad.” The words hung heavy in the air.

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” Harry found himself standing.

“Percival managed to get in with the emergency services. The main entryway, Galahad’s last position,” he paused as he tapped his clipboard. An image of the large room appeared on screen. It was in shambles, portions of the ceiling had collapsed and there were small fires that people were attending too. “Galahad had just descended the staircase when the device went off.” The ornate spiral staircase was charred and covered in dust and rubble.

“Could he have ben taken to the hospital already?” Harry swallowed.

“Percival is already looking into it. I’ve sent Gawain to assist and I am watching all of the hospitals in the immediate area CCTV’s. But no one without identification has appeared,” he explained.

“Keep looking,” he ordered.

“Yes Arthur,” Merlin nodded, pausing for a moment as if to say something else but he changed his mind. Harry forced himself to take a deep breath and removed his glasses.

“Where are you Eggsy,” he mumbled under his breath. _Please be alive. Please be okay._

_“It’s an easy enough one innit?” Eggsy smiled as they got ready._

_“Don’t be cocky Eggsy. But it should be something that you are perfectly capable of handling,” Harry said as he tied his tie._

_“Then I’ll be back in no time,” he grinned cheekily, grasping the end of Harry’s tie and pulling him closer. Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him nice and slow. He knew that Eggsy maybe cocky now but when he was out in the field, as_ Galahad, _he would be professional. He was one of the best agents that Kingsman had now._

_“Be safe Eggsy,” he said softly. Eggsy leaned up to kiss him again._

_“O’course Harry.”_

Harry pushed his thumbs in his eyes until spots appeared.

_Hold on Eggsy, we’ll find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have time (at the moment) for this but I've been wanting to write a fic since I saw the movie in February... and I've seen five more times since.  
>  I'm actually more nervous about this story than my others because I want it to be good and there are so many great stories out there in the fandom. It's very intimidating for me. That and I just saw the AO3 feed on tumblr post this. That's scary...  
>  I'm also very American. I know there's different terminology for things but I have no idea what they are. Feel free to tell me.
> 
> Find me on tumblr - somewherevalentine


	2. Chapter 2

Harry went home three days later. He had forgotten about JB but Roxy had stopped by. He wasn’t even going to go home but Merlin had practically hauled him out the shop door. The trail was still cold.

JB was sitting patiently at the door, his wet brown eyes staring at him expectantly.

“Hello JB,” he whispered leaning down to scratch the pug’s head. The dog gave a soft whine as he sniffed his fingers. “Eggsy’s going to be a bit late unfortunately. You know how he is. Would you like a walk?” He grabbed the leash from the hallway table and hooked it to his collar. He walked numbly, not paying much attention to his surroundings but he knew he was going the same way that he and Eggsy walked.

He hung up his coat when he returned, JB scrabbling into the kitchen for his food dish. Harry decided to check it later and slowly made his way up the stairs; hand gripping the banister. He was surrounded by pictures and he knew what each one was without looking. Eggsy had taken it upon himself to take and frame the pictures, quite a few were blurry and consisted of strange angles.

He paused his ascent as he looked at his favorite. A picture of them both at the park, Eggsy lounging in between his legs with his back against his chest, head against his shoulder as Harry was reading a book. The picture was taken by Roxy, she had snuck up on them. He looked at the picture for another moment, he felt empty. He continued up the stairs undoing his tie. He didn’t feel like being meticulous about his clothes but he carefully folded everything anyway.

_“Really ‘Arry?” Eggsy laughed at him as he placed his jacket on the hangar._

_“Yes Eggsy, really,” he replied before moving the bed. Eggsy had already taken it upon himself to sprawl over the covers fully clothed, wrinkling his suit. He undid the laces of Eggsy’s oxfords and slipped them off._

_“You gonna take everything else off too?” Eggsy asked, arching a fine eyebrow._

_“Only to show you how things are_ properly _put away.”_

The room was empty and dark, smelling a bit stale from being closed off. But it still smelled like Eggsy. Everything smelled like Eggsy…

He took his robe from the hook; next to it was a matching one that he specifically bought for the boy when he kept stealing his. It didn’t matter though; Eggsy would always snag his instead. He buried his nose in the soft fabric. Evergreen and a bit of mint.

He moved over to the bed and fell on top of the covers. He was exhausted, but how could he sleep when Eggsy was out there?

“I’ll find you,” he murmured in the robe. He was already planning on going to Dublin to help search for him with Percival and Gawain. Merlin would probably have an aneurism but he had to do it. He couldn’t leave Eggsy alone.

* * *

 

It was Lancelot who delivered the news to Michelle Baker when Percival and Gawain returned a month and a half later empty handed, even with the two weeks help that Harry provided, there was nothing that lead to Eggsy and they had to come home. The woman had gotten her life together since Eggsy had dealt with Dean. She worked now as an administrative assistant for a small law firm. She dressed nicer, avoided questionable men, and was able to provide for herself and her daughter even without Eggsy’s salary supplementing them.

Eggsy always talked about her and Daisy, how well they were doing and how happy they were now. Merlin sent Lancelot because he knew that Harry had a past with Michelle and that he would not be able to successfully give the news. Harry argued for a minute, Michelle was aware of his and Eggsy’s relationship had been since their sixth month anniversary. She had been angry at first, it was reasonable. He had been the one to tell her that her husband was dead with very little details. But Eggsy stood up for him.

_“I’m happy Mum. Okay?”_

She begrudgingly accepted their relationship even though she was wary around him. She hated it when Eggsy moved in with him. But not even she could deny her son’s happiness and the fact that Daisy had started calling Harry ‘Uncle Harry’. She even gave Harry her blessing at their one-year.

“You’re too emotionally involved Harry,” Merlin had said. “Let Roxy do this.” Harry had to agree, he was right.

But it wasn’t easy for Lancelot either. She wasn’t a strange to Michelle and Daisy and to be the one to break the news that their son and brother was missing without being able to explain did not soften the blow. Harry had to turn off the feed. He couldn’t take anymore. The promises that they were doing everything in their power to find him. It didn’t feel that way…

He had taken away the woman’s husband and her son.

_I’m sorry Eggsy. I’m sorry._

* * *

 

Four months after Eggsy disappeared there was a phone call. Harry scrambled for his phone in the dark. It was just after three in the morning. His heart froze at the number that flashed on the screen. He pushed his glasses up his face and turned them on.

“Customer complaints,” he swallowed hard. “How may I direct your call?” he had reestablished the line the same day Eggsy went missing. He had to give him everyway possible to communicate with Kingsman. But instead of having it direct to someone from communications he set it to go directly to his mobile. He held his breath as he waited to hear those three words then it would be over.

 _Come on Eggsy, oxfords not brogues, say it,_ he couldn’t do anything until he heard the words.

“Hello?” he asked as the silence stretched on. He thought he could hear breathing but it could have just been static. “Galahad?” he whispered so softly that he barely heard himself say it. Ten seconds later the line disconnected. Harry held the phone up to his ear. He couldn’t breathe. _Why didn’t he say it? Why hasn’t Eggsy come home?_

 _“Arthur?”_ Merlin’s voice was sharp in his ear. _“What happened?”_

“I got a phone call,” he answered, his voice dead. He could hear the keys clicking on Merlin’s keyboard. “It was the line for Eggsy’s medal.”

 _“The call was blocked. I’ll work on cracking it. Did they say anything?”_ Merlin prodded.

“No Merlin, they didn’t. I’ll be at the shop in an hour,” he threw off the blankets.

 _“Harry don’t,”_ Merlin objected.

“I’m not going to get anymore sleep anyway,” he replied before taking off his glasses.

Eggsy’s robe was across the bench. It didn’t smell like him anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer. I'm just kind of getting into the swing of things with this story and I just liked how I blocked this off. It's like little snapshots, idk I'm an editor I'm thinking of this in shots, edits, and cuts. But the chapters will get longer. (But at the same time I'm enjoying small chapters)  
>  You guys know how to make a writer feel good, I was not expecting all those Kudos. I hope not to disappoint. 
> 
> Tumblr - somewherevalentine


	3. Chapter 3

There was protocol to be upheld when an agent went missing in the field. If the agent had not been recovered in twelve months then he would be declared killed in action. The protocol had not been used, thankfully, very often. But now time was up.

“I’m not discussing this Merlin.”

“It’s time to discuss this _Arthur,”_ Merlin said sternly, before sighing. “This is hard for all of us. We cared for him too,” Merlin’s voice was strained but Harry ignored him. “But this is protocol Harry. There’s been no sign of Galahad… of Eggsy. Nothing at all. If he was out there somewhere, I would have found him.”

“He called Merlin,” he said. The number had been another dead end; Merlin had tracked it to a pay phone outside of a convenience store in Berlin. They had sent Kay to investigate, but he came back empty handed. Harry was furious that he couldn’t go himself.

“It could have been anyone Harry. Eggsy is gone. It’s time to give his family some kind of closure,” he said softly.

“How can there be closure with an empty grave?”

“It provides something Harry and you know that,” Merlin snapped.

“He’s not dead,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You need to look at this from a different perspective Arthur _,”_ Merlin was angry, angry with himself for not being able to find him. “If this was Bors, Percival, or even Lancelot you wouldn’t be hesitating.”

 _But Eggsy would._ Eggsy would fight tooth and nail for them. _Like he did for me._

“Harry,” Merlin sighed. “I know you love him and that this is hard. We’ve all been mourning. If there was anything to suggest that he was out there then… But it’s time.” Deep down Harry knew that he was right. It was time to move on. That the last sign of Gary “Eggsy” Unwin was a splotch of blood at that mansion in Dublin. But that wasn’t right. That boy had barreled into his life, he couldn’t just disappear, he couldn’t just be _gone_ like that. He couldn’t give up on Eggsy. He wouldn’t get closure from an empty grave.

“I know,” he whispered after a moment. “I know.”

“I’ll send Lancelot-”

“No,” Harry took a deep breath. “I’ll do it.”

“Harry I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Merlin frowned.

“As Arthur it is my responsibility. This is my mess,” he explained.

“But as a man who was involved with Eggsy.”

“Than it is double my responsibility,” he cut him off. “Now if you’ll excuse me Merlin. I have work.”

“Harry… This is what Eggsy would have wanted,” Merlin tried to be reassuring but it didn’t work.

“Don’t tell me what Eggsy would have done,” he hissed, fingers tightening around the pen in his hand. He saw Merlin stiffen out of the corner of his eye. There was a sigh and the man stood, the door closing softly behind him.

Harry let out a shaky breath, putting down the pen and leaning back in the chair. He felt angry, angry because there was nothing he could do. He was Arthur now damn it, he should be able to divert any resources he wanted. But that was selfish; the world was still recovering from V-Day even now four years later. He could leave, search for Eggsy on his own… but he wouldn’t get very far without Merlin’s assistance. Even if he started at the beginning… the trail was cold. There was no other option.

* * *

“Harry?” Michelle asked cautiously, already on guard. They had rarely seen each other in the past ten months. Harry felt too guilty and he didn’t want to be reminded of his failure.

“Hello Michelle,” he nodded quietly. He noticed her eyes dart over his shoulder where Roxy was standing. Realization hit her face and she staggered back with a muffled ‘oh’.

“Not this again, no,” she gasped. “H-how? He was supposed to be a _tailor.”_

“I’m sorry Michelle,” he started.

“No, no, no! You don’ get to take him too!” Suddenly Roxy was by her side grasping at her elbow. “No!”

“Let’s get you inside,” Roxy said softly and lead her further into the house. Harry wasn’t sure whether he should follow or not. He could hear Roxy talking in soothing tones.

 _“You don’t have to go in. Lancelot can handle this,”_ Merlin said into his ear. _But Lancelot shouldn’t have too. This is my mess._ He stepped across the doorframe. It was so similar to that time all those years ago. Michelle crying on the couch, a child playing in the corner. _Fuck,_ Daisy was about the same age Eggsy had been…

“Eggsy died honorably in the line of duty.” The words felt stiff and foreign on his tongue. It felt like he wasn’t himself saying them.

“ _Duty?_ ” she shouted. “What duty? You all told me he was a tailor, _he_ told me he was a tailor! Why did he lie to me? I knew he was lyin’, I knew it.” He felt hollow, like he was cracking all over. He was going to crumble into dust with another word.

“I’m very sorry Michelle.” He shouldn’t have been there.

“Are you goin’ to give me a medal now? With some bullshit code and a favor? Did you even love ‘im?” she glared at him. He never realized that Eggsy had her eyes. He was caving in. “I should’ve known you was trouble! I should ‘ave never let him go with you!” Harry stood there like a statue.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered before leaving. He had to get out. He made it to the car before he realized that Merlin was talking him.

 _“Go home Harry. I’ll send another car for Roxy.”_ He nodded, incapable of doing anything else. The taxi started to move but he barely noticed. His words resonating in his own brain.

_I’m sorry._

* * *

_“I don’ think I can do this Harry,” Eggsy said absently staring at his hands._

_“And what is that Eggsy?” he asked, readjusting slightly in the hospital bed, wincing a bit at the slight dizziness. He was so damn tired of being cooped up in medical but Merlin threatened him with a fairly strong sedative if he tried to leave again._

_“This,” he shrugged. “You’re back an’ all so you don’t need me.”_

_“Nonsense, you’re Galahad,” he stated bluntly. Eggsy’s head snapped up, his green eyes wide._

_“You’re Galahad. I didn’t pass the test,” he stammered._

_“I’ve been voted in as Arthur and my first order of business was to instate you as Galahad,” he grinned._

_“I don’ understand.”_

_“There was an open position and we already had an able candidate. That was you Eggsy. We already have to set an interview for Agravaine, Bedivere, and Gareth, there was no point to add a fourth to that,” he sighed._

_“I-I still don’t know if I can,” he adverted his eyes._

_“Eggsy look at me.” The boy sighed and reluctantly looked up. “Remember what I said that night at the shop?”_

_“Yeah,” he mumbled, turning down his eyes again. Harry waited until he looked up to continue._

_“I still see a young man with potential, someone who is loyal and someone who wants to do something good with his life.” He took a deep breath and continued. “Things happened quickly I can understand that. You weren’t even a full-fledged agent and you saved the bloody world. I was Galahad for three months before I was even sent out.”_

_“Really?”_

_“You’ve done a bloody well job. This is where you belong.” Eggsy was frowning, his eyes looked a bit misty but Harry wasn’t going to say anything._

_“You think so?”_

_“Of course Eggsy.”_

_“Aight, you don’t have to get so sentimental,” his face broke into a cheeky grin._

_“We still have to work the cheek out of you I see.”_

_“That’s what you love about me.”_

* * *

Kingsman paid for the funeral of course. It happened two weeks after Harry gave the news in Michelle’s living room. It was an infuriatingly nice day. It was unusually warm and the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Harry stood away from the ceremony; he didn’t belong with the others. He hadn’t deserved Eggsy.

He left before anyone could see him.

* * *

 

“I hate the house now. It’s much too empty,” he murmured in front of the cold headstone. It was a cloudy day, Harry’s fingers tightened on the handle of his umbrella.

_Gary “Eggsy” Lee Unwin_

_1991-2018_

_Gone is the face we loved so dear_

_Silent is the voice we loved to hear._

_At least it rhymed,_ he thought morbidly. “I hate looking at this headstone too,” he took a deep breath and looked at his oxfords. Grass had already started to grow on the freshly turned earth. There was nothing underneath him, just an empty coffin. He wasn’t even sure why he was here.

“You can come home any day now Eggsy. The drama has gotten old, but I’m sure you want some big hero moment. The phone line is still open. Just say the three words. You remember them don’t you?”

 _“Words to live by.”_ He saw Eggsy in that ridiculous outfit standing in fitting room three.

“You’re a right bastard. Leaving me standing here.”

Harry left the graveyard and went to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched In the Flesh… that’s where I took the epitaph from. I really hope Netflix or Amazon picks that show up… so good.  
>  Don’t always expect these fast updates. I’m procrastinating homework at the moment. Bad decisions abound. I’m pretty sure I saw that Eggsy’s birthday was in June of ’91? Correct me if I’m wrong.
> 
> Find me on tumblr - somewherevalentine


	4. Chapter 4

“Isn’t America, oh I don’t know, a bit out of our jurisdiction?” Roxy asked as she sat at a picnic table at some park in Chicago.

            _“Nonsense, we don’t have a jurisdiction,”_ Merlin replied. _“I hear Chicago is lovely this time of year.”_ She could tell that he was smiling, the bastard.

            “And _windy,”_ she groused as a gust wind sent hair into her face.

 _“It’s windy most days of the year. One of the reasons it’s called_ The Windy City _,”_ he said.

“I shouldn’t have done my hair this morning.”

_“Are you complaining Lancelot?.”_

“Never,” she mumbled, watching people swarm around a strange art structure over her coffee cup. She didn’t understand the appeal of the large mound of strangely shaped metal. “What exactly is this thing?”

 _“It’s the Cloud Gate, also known as The Bean.”_ She nearly jolted at the sound of Harry’s voice, he must have walked in. She hadn’t been expecting him.

“I don’t get it.”

_“It’s supposed to represent a drop of mercury.”_

“It’s a giant mirror.”

 _“It’s art,”_ Harry huffed.

“Have you been here before Arthur?” she grinned.

 _“Two or three times,”_ he replied stiffly. _“Not quite fond memories I’m afraid. I never had a chance to enjoy the scenery.”_

 _“Ah yes those were good times,”_ Merlin added.

“You’ll have to tell me sometime.”

 _“Maybe, but your mark is heading into the park now.”_ Roxy stood and headed for the entrance of the park. There he was, Matthew Martin, standing down at the bottom of the stairs. Tall, black hair, dressed casually in jeans and a jumper. His face was turned down towards his mobile.

_Perfect._

She quickly started her way down the stairs. Merlin was quiet on the other end, giving her the space she needed. The man’s attention was still on his phone, she moved a bit to the right and shifted her coffee to her left hand.

_3… 2… 1…._

Her arm collided with his shoulder, the coffee cup dropped, splattering all over their shoes.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” she gasped, grasping at his shoulder.

“Shit, no, that was my fault!” he drawled. “I should really get my head out of my phone,” he chuckled.

“I wasn’t paying any attention either,” she laughed as well. “It seems my pant legs took most of it,” she cringed.

“Oh shit you’re right! God, I’m sorry,” he looked up at her, his eyes were a startling shade of blue. “Can I get you another coffee? There’s a cart up in the park.”

“Oh no,” she waved him off, smiling broadly. “Don’t worry about it. I was on my way back to my hotel anyways.”

“Oh so you’re staying in the city? I mean, obviously you’re not from around here with that accent,” he grinned. _No shit Sherlock._ It was hard to believe that this man was the supposed leader of a trafficking ring.

“Yes I’m from London. I’m here for business for the next couple of days. I was just taking in the sites while I had a break.”

“Ah shit that reminds me I’m late to a meeting myself. Again, I’m really sorry for bumping into you,” he apologized, looking down at the mess again.

“It’s no trouble really. I wasn’t very fond of these shoes,” she joked and Matthew laughed.

“Well enjoy your stay in The Windy City.” She resisted the cringe at the nickname as he smiled.

“Thank you. Have a nice day,” Roxy nodded and headed back down the stairs.

 _“Very nice meet cute but was it necessary to ruin your trousers?”_ Merlin asked when she exited the park.

“It worked didn’t it?” she asked.

_“Indeed, the tracker is live.”_

“Then there’s no problem.” The conversation died as Roxy hopped in the waiting cab and headed toward her hotel. The city was nice, with all of its skyscrapers and swarms of people. She nodded to Kevin, her handler, and entered the hotel. The Trump Tower and Hotel was over the top opulence, she had been surprised to find out that she was staying here. It was beautiful but a bit much.

She entered the immaculate suite and threw her bag on the couch. She removed her glasses and stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows. The view was spectacular; she had to admit even though she rarely looked down.

 _Eggsy would have loved this…_ she could almost picture him flinging himself on the plush mattress smiling stupidly.

 _“This is fuckin’ amazing Rox!”_ _he said enthusiastically, bouncing a couple times on the mattress._

_“It’s just a bed Eggsy.”_

_“It’s like a fucking cloud!” he sighed._

_“Well you better enjoy it while you can, you’re sleeping on the floor,” she grinned._

_“What?!” he squawked, propping himself on his elbows._

_“I’ve heard from Harry, he said you’re like a starfish. There is no chance I’m sharing a bed with you.”_

_“Aw c’mon! I promise ‘ll stay on my side!” he whined. Roxy raised an eyebrow at him._

_“Not happening.”_

She had caved eventually; she couldn’t stand a chance against his puppy dog eyes and they had been exhausted after the mission. But true to Harry’s word Eggsy had spread out all over the place. She rectified it by placing her feet on the small of his back and shoving him off the bed.

She missed her best friend. It wasn’t fair that she was here without him. It wasn’t fair that he had been gone over a year. She took a deep breath and headed into the bathroom. She had to get ready.

* * *

_“The mark is in the room,”_ Merlin informed her. She skimmed the crowd at the posh restaurant on the sixteenth floor so cleverly named  _Sixteen._ Matthew Martin was already talking to someone, shaking hands and flashing his perfect teeth. She would wait; their paths would cross soon enough. She chatted mindlessly with those who approached her. All were boring businessmen and women that talked about how rich they got after V-Day when their competitors were blown away. Literally. It was tasteless, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

“Oh hello there,” his low voice came over her shoulder.

“Well hello,” she turned around.

“Maybe I should get a drink and let you run into me?” he suggested.

“Well that would only be fair. But I’d hate to ruin your suit,” she fired back casually. It was a decent suit too, dark blue, a bit tight though to show off something of his figure. He had forgone the tie to make it look more casual.

“Ah that would put a damper on things,” he smirked, sliding his hands into his pockets. “But I do owe you a drink right?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a martini. Gin, not vodka. Obviously,” she smiled disarmingly.

“Okay then,” he nodded and headed toward the bar.

_“You have no idea what you’re doing do you?” Roxy teased as Eggsy fuddled with the mixing glass._

_“I do too,” he growled as he spilled some gin and vermouth on the apron he was wearing._

_“Why are you making martinis anyway?” she asked, leaning against the wet bar._

_“’Arry taught me. I wanna get it down,” he answered, his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated._

_“How very spy. ‘_ Shaken not stirred’ _?” she smiled as she tried to impersonate Sean Connery._

_“Nah,” Eggsy shook his head. “That’s not righ’.” He finished the drinks and slid one of the glasses over._

_“Well if Kingsman doesn’t work out you could be a mixologist.”_

_“A what?”_

“You have very specific tastes in beverages,” Matthew said when he returned.

“I just know what’s good.” She snuck her pinky in her drink when he wasn’t looking. The nail polish would change color if the beverage was contaminated. Her nail stayed the same blue, the drink was fine.

“I’ll say,” he smiled. “So what’s your name?”

 _“Smooth,”_ Merlin’s snorted.

“Rachel Marks,” she held out her hand.

“Matthew Martin. It’s a pleasure,” he flashed his teeth as he gently shook her hand. “What is it that brings you to Chicago? You mentioned business earlier.”

“I’m in publishing,” she answered. “I’m here for a convention.”

“Publishing? I didn’t realize that was a lucrative business nowadays,” his eyebrows went high.

“It’s doing alright,” she corrected.

“I can see that,” his blue eyes were appraising.

“What about you _Matthew_? You must be doing well yourself to be in a posh place like this?” she leaned closer a bit. She already knew the answer. The man was from old money, inherited it when his father passed. Now he supplemented that with a lucrative human trafficking ring.

“Ah I’m an investor of sorts,” he smiled bashfully.

 _“Be careful Lancelot, I can’t tell if this is all an act or not,”_ Merlin warned. She had to agree, could this man really be this… awkward.

“I hope you didn’t invest in Valentine’s mess,” she took a sip of the martini. _Eggsy’s were better._

“God no!” he cringed. “Technology has never really been my thing. I mean I love it, but I can’t understand it all. It’s kind of disgusting though isn’t it? How messed up that whole situation was.”

“Indeed.” They conversed, casually flirting, for the better part of the evening. By his third drink Roxy knew that he was smitten. It was all too easy.

“Can I see you again?” he asked abruptly.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m only in town for two more days,” she lead him on.

“I can show you around,” he was much too eager. “If you have the time that is.”

“I don’t know,” she paused. “I suppose that would be alright.”

“Fantastic.”

_“Indeed.”_

* * *

_“That phone is a burner,”_ Merlin said as Matthew walked off. The phone call had interrupted their lunch. They had walked around the Art Institute, looking at the beautiful exhibits. He had been pretty attentive, explaining the history behind the art pieces.

_“We’ll need to know who he’s talking too.”_

“I’ll make sure to grab it later,” she whispered.

_“Be careful.”_

“Sorry about that,” Matthew smiled, he looked flustered like he had been yelling. “Just a business problem.”

“Oh no. Do you have to leave?” she asked, sounding disappointed.

“Nah,” he waved it off. “I took care of it.”

“Are you sure? If you need to leave then-”

“Now why would I want to do that?” he grinned.

“Good.”

 

“When are you leaving again?” he asked, breathless between kisses.

“Day after tomorrow,” she replied, popping open the buttons of his shirt.

“That sucks.” He yanked her into the bedroom.

 _That’s enough of that,_ she thought as he pulled away to move closer to the bed and pull off his jeans. She pulled up her left wrist and aimed her watch. Matthew went down with a thump, luckily across the mattress.

 _“Get a move on Lancelot. Your extraction will be there in fifteen,”_ Merlin warned.

“Yes sir,” she replied, fixing her shirt. She moved forward, picking up his trousers. She pulled out the burner and took it back to where she dropped her bag, pulling out the device that would copy the phone. Next she pulled out the Kingsman flash drive and headed toward his desk. The laptop was password protected but that didn’t matter once she plugged in the drive.

_“I’m in. See what else you can find Lancelot, you’ve got five minutes until the transfer is finished.”_

She opened the drawers of the desk and thumbed through the files.

“All of his passwords are here,” she commented as she thumbed through one of those composition notebooks.

 _“That’s helpful,”_ Merlin said. _“Thank you and keep looking.”_

Roxy pulled out a file that was dated last week. It was full of charts and graphs.

_“There we go.”_

“Is this actually helpful?” she asked.

 _“Indeed, Lancelot,”_ Merlin replied curtly. _“The transfer’s done. Put everything back and get a move on.”_

“Alright,” she placed the files back before signing off the computer. The phone had finished copying as well. She quietly padded her way back to the bedroom and slipped the phone back into his pants before heading toward the door. The man would wake up in an hour with a headache and not know what hit him.

“Good riddance,” she grinned as she closed the door.

 _“Well at least you didn’t have to shag him,”_ Merlin said.

“Ick I couldn’t even imagine,” she shuttered, entering the elevator.

_“Well good job Lancelot, this information is invaluable.”_

“So this was our guy? For sure?” she asked.

 _“Seems like.”_ Roxy exited the apartment complex just as a man was leaving a car. Her eyes locked on familiar green and time seemed to stop.

“Eggsy?” she gasped. She had to be seeing things. Eggsy, _the man_ , was wearing a blue button up and jeans. His dark hair was longer but styled the same way that Eggsy always wore it. “Eggsy?” she asked louder but he had already disappeared through the revolving door.

 _“Lancelot do not engage! I repeat do not engage!”_ Merlin was in her ear but she was already turning around and dashing into the building.

“It’s Eggsy!” she said, cursing as the elevator doors closed. She opted for the stairs and running up the fifteen floors, her gun at the ready.

 _“Lancelot, head back and wait for extraction!_ Now!” Merlin ordered, but she couldn’t. It was Eggsy. _“Lancelot!”_

“I have to check!” she hissed back. She cleared the fourteenth floor, her lungs and muscles aching. She froze when she heard the noise just as she cleared the staircase. The muffled _thwump,_ of a silenced gun. Matthew’s door was ajar. She eased her way back into the flat. Something was very wrong.

 _“Lancelot, this is dangerous. Reconsider what you’re doing,”_ Merlin warned. _“Pull back and regroup.”_ But she wasn’t going to do that. She smelled the blood before she saw the body. Matthew Martin sprawled across the mattress like she had left him only with a hole in the head.

 _“Get out of there Lancelot!”_ Merlin shouted. She turned and just barely dodged a fist. The attacker was fast, _Eggsy_ was fast. His attacks coming in rapid fire and she could only block.

“Eggsy stop! _Galahad!_ ” she grunted. Eggsy paused his attack and stepped back, eyebrow raised. There was no denying that it was Eggsy now. But he was different.

“Sorry darling I don’t know what you’re saying,” he grinned and the next thing Roxy knew she was slammed to the floor, a forearm across her throat and effectively locked under his weight.

_“Roxy!”_

“The name ain’t _Eggsy,_ or whatever the fuck that is, and I certainly ain’t no Galahad. Now who do you work for huh?” he asked, the pressure alleviated a bit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Aw don’t lie,” he grinned. “Those were some pretty fancy moves. I know you work for someone. You said Galahad earlier. Is it _Kingsman?”_ Roxy stiffened. _What is happening?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was meeting Matthew, we had a date.”

“See I don’ believe you,” he said. “It’s a shame, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be lying.”

“Eggsy stop this!” she pleaded. “I’m your friend!”

_“You have to disable him Lancelot. It’s not our Eggsy. Help is coming.”_

“Which Kingsman are you? _Guinevere?_ ” he smiled, but it was wrong. “What are the other knights again? Bedivere? _Lancelot?_ ” he pulled his out gun. “Really I’d rather not do this. But if you don’t tell me who you’re working for I might not have a choice.” He pressed the barrel under her chin.

“Eggsy _please.”_ Eggsy frowned; there was something in his eyes. Confusion. Eggsy was still there. He had to be.

“Sorry luv. Don’ know what you’re talking about.” There was a bang in the hallway and Eggsy’s head whipped to the side. “Time’s up.” He pressed the gun harder against her chin. His eyebrows furrowed in a look she recognized. “Your lucky day I guess.” He smashed the gun into her temple and everything went black.

* * *

Roxy woke up in the cab.

“Where?” she groaned sitting up.

“We’re going to the safehouse,” Kevin replied.

“Where’s Eggsy?” she asked, rubbing her forehead.

“He was gone before I got there.”

“Merlin?” she asked. “It was him, it was Eggsy.”

_“I saw Roxy. We’ll debrief later.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m in Chicago… I had to bring it to my home turf for a bit. Millennium Park is my favorite place.  
>  And chapters are now longer. The story has officially started.
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest, a headache was forming behind his eye but he would ignore it. He had seen Lancelot’s feed; he had been watching in the Dining Room as everything unfolded.

There were too many emotions to process.

He had seen Eggsy.

His Eggsy.

He was _alive_.

He had attacked Lancelot; he didn’t even recognize his name.

_“The name ain’t Eggsy, or whatever the fuck that is…”_

_Eggsy. What happened to you?_ He forced a deep breath when his chest grew tight. He had to focus. He had to be Arthur. He had to be Arthur to save Eggsy.

_He still knew about Kingsman…_

“Arthur,” Merlin stepped forward.

“Do we know where he is now?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

“He got in a car about four blocks away from the complex.” A grainy image from a security camera popped on the screen. “I tracked him about thirty miles, he was heading towards Gary, Indiana.”

“Where is Lancelot?” he didn’t look away from the screen even though it was just a picture. He wanted to see him again, to be sure.

“The safe house, awaiting orders and debriefing.”

“She’s still in Chicago? Her mission is complete,” Harry frowned. Protocol stated that an agent return after completing of a mission.

“We both know that Roxy won’t return now,” the man shook his head. “She’s waiting for further orders. There’s also this.” He tapped on his clipboard and a shot of Eggsy appeared on the screen, the view of him through Roxy’s feed, his head turned to the side. For a split second he feared that there would be a scar on his neck. He gripped the arm of the chair as screaming and the scent of blood filled his brain, the pulse in his temple intensifying for a moment, but no, the picture zoomed into his ear instead. He could just barely see the small black device in the hollow.

“Fuck,” he swore.

“He’s not working on his own.”

His knuckles went white against the wood.

“Someone’s controlling him.” He knew that that was a fact. He _wanted_ it to be a fact.

“I’ve been looking into who would want Matthew Martin dead. Obviously the man had enemies with his line of work,” Merlin kept on talking. “There’s also the fact that Eggsy seemed to know about Kingsman, he mentioned Bedivere and Lancelot. We have to think of the possibility that-”

“Don’t even say it Merlin,” he hissed glaring at the man. There was no way Eggsy would have betrayed them. “He didn’t know for sure. He didn’t seem to know that Roxy was Lancelot.”

“I know Arthur, but it’s a possibility we have to consider. Whoever he’s working for has intel on us.”

“You know Eggsy wouldn’t give that up.” Eggsy would die before selling anyone out. He would never forget his defiance.

_“I’ve never grassed anyone!”_

_“Fuck you!” screaming at the top of his lungs as the train thundered towards him._

“I know but whoever he’s working for is no friend of ours,” he shook his head. Harry looked back at the screen. He wasn’t going to let Eggsy disappear.

One year and four fucking months of thinking that he would never see him again. Of being told to move on because he was dead. Being scolded at by Merlin for disapproving candidates because no one could take his place… He wasn’t going to let the trail get cold.

“I’m going.”

“I know. Your plane leaves in an hour,” he nodded, he looked tired. The lines on his forehead prominent as he frowned.

“Thank you Merlin,” he said standing, straightening his shoulders and taking a deep breath.

“Arthur.” There was a warning in his tone.

“I know the protocol for this situation Merlin. But I hope you know that I have no intentions of ending Eggsy Unwin’s life. I don’t think Roxy does either. But if she did I wouldn’t let her. You can send all of the Kingsman after me if you need too,” he grit his teeth.

“I know Harry. Bring him back.”

* * *

Harry stared at the picture of Eggsy. He was trying to find some kind of discrepancy, something that would give it away that this man wasn’t his Eggsy. But everything was there. The wavy light brown hair, the arch of his eyebrows, even the small scar that bisected the left one.

He had spent enough time memorizing that face to know for sure.

It was Eggsy.

 _“We’ve lost track of him but you’ll meet Lancelot at the safe house and go from there,”_ Merlin said.

“Understood.”

Eggsy’s green eyes were sharp and determined, just like he had seen them many times before. But they were cold. He had never seen them look quite like that before… he had seen the look before, on a cold killer’s face. But not Eggsy’s. He was still wrong.

He turned off the tablet and placed it on the seat next to him. Leaning back, he rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

 _Am I just dreaming this?_ He wondered. Sometimes when a migraine knocked him out for days he dreamed things. Dreamed of the church in Kentucky. Dreamed of waking up with Eggsy beside him; of Eggsy strolling through the shop door like nothing had happened, a stupid grin on his face and an apology on his lips. Dreamed that he had been on that mission. Dreamed that he had been the one to take him down.

But he always woke up. He always woke up to there being an empty casket in the ground at that cemetery and cold sheets on half the bed.

But he wasn’t dreaming now. Eggsy was alive.

And he would destroy whomever it was that had done this to him.

_Hold on Eggsy, I’ll find you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final went well, thanks for all the good vibes ☺.  
> And sometimes short chapters just feel right.
> 
> P.S. Someone remind what side Harry got shot on. Left side right?
> 
> edited 3/13/16


	6. Chapter 6

_“Eggsy stop this!” she pleaded. “I’m your friend!”_

_He increased pressure around her throat. He had to shut her up. Brown eyes pleading with him. He didn’t know what she was talking about. He had never seen her before. But something…_

_No._

_It was a ruse._

_Kingsman._

_Lies._

_“Please.”_

_Brown eyes._

_The gun was pressed tight under her jaw._

_Pull the trigger._

_Pull it._

_Pull it._

_“Eggsy?!”_

_BANG!_

He woke up with a sharp, ragged breath. The world was a startling shade of white, burning at his eyes. He clamped them closed, his throat was tight, he couldn’t breathe. He knew he wasn’t dead, the throb in his temple pulsed to the beat of his heart. A heartbeat meant that he was alive. _But there was nothing else._ His mind was blank. He curled his fingers into the rough sheets under him, taking in a shaky breath. Slowly he peeled open his eyes again. The room wasn’t as blinding as before. The blinding white turned into a dull gray.

He was alone. Of course. In a shitty motel room off of some Indiana highway. This is how it always was when he woke up.

Blinding disorientation.

Blankness.

Pain.

John took stock of his body.

_Deep breath in through the nose._

_Out slowly through the mouth._

Repeat.

Everything was normal. He was fine.

If there was a time before this it was lost in the void like everything else.

He threw his legs over the edge of bed, reaching for the pill case on the table. Two orange pills fell in his palm. He was only supposed to take one, but it was getting worse. He was having more gaps, more lapses… _Maybe I’m becoming immune?_ He’d have to talk to Pierce about this.

His mobile pinged as he swallowed heavily.

 _Speak of the devil,_ Pierce’s signature phrase.

“I’m in trouble,” he mused to himself.

 

 _“I take it you made it.”_ Pierce drawled casually over the line. John walked across the relatively deserted overpass. Pulling his jacket tighter as he watched the flow of cars pass underneath him. People continuing on with their lives, unaware that a killer was standing above them.

It wasn’t a question, they already knew.

 “I did.”

_“And you are well?”_

“Yeah, the mission was a success,” he swallowed hard. It was true, but that girl had been a…

 _“-complication.”_ He tuned back in at the tail end of what Pierce was saying.

“There was a girl,” he answered. “Said she had been a date with Martin.”

 _“And?”_ he prodded. “ _Did you take care of her?”_

“No,” John sighed. “Get on with it Pierce.” He hated when the man drew things out.

 _“You realize leaving that woman alive is a major problem right?”_ he heard Pierce sigh. _“She’s seen your face, she knows that you killed Martin. This woman can fuck everything up.”_

John remained silent; he didn’t know what to say. Something was niggling at his brain though.

 _“Are you still there?”_ Pierce asked.

“She called me something,” he said suddenly.

_“What?”_

“She called me... Eggsy”

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

 _“Eggsy?”_ Pierce finally spoke up.

“Yeah.”

_“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”_

“How am I supposed to know?” he fired back. Pierce was silent for a moment.

 _"Does it mean anything to you?”_ he asked slowly.

“No,” he said without any hesitation. Again there was silence. John was uncomfortable. Something was off here. Pierce was usually more mild mannered but John could practically feel the tension radiating off of him through the phone line. “Pierce?”

Static.

 _"Your mission for Camelot is complete John. Head to the extraction point.”_ Pierce’s voice was flat.

“What about-” John started to argue.

_“We’ll discuss what to do about the girl later John.”_

_Click._

* * *

 

Camelot was a relatively newer organization. Founded by a group of wealthier individuals that had managed to survive the events of V-Day four years prior. They had been lucky enough to not get an invite to Valentine’s table and now they were fortunate enough to be some of the richest people on the planet. All thanks to Richmond Valentine’s folly.

You see Camelot provided new SIM cards and cell phones.

Once the smoke had cleared on V-Day paranoia of cell phones and SIM cards skyrocketed. The governments were an utter wreck and shown to be absolutely useless.

“ _How could they let this charming American sweep in and nearly destroy us unchecked?”_

_“How did Valentine get so far?”_

_“Why did no one say anything?”_

So from the ashes Camelot arose. Providing what other companies weren’t trusted to.

Security.

All in a shiny new package.

And business was booming.

But why stop as cellular devices? Why not have the monopoly on cyber security as well? And then keep on moving until every man woman and child had a Camelot device. Valentine might have been crazy with his whole “human beings are the virus” spiel but he knew what he was doing.

And then Kingsman stopped him.

 

 Pierce Walker straightened his tie and rolled his shoulders. He was not one of the Founders but he was a star player rising through the ranks. He was young and intelligent His brown eyes soft under sandy hair never missed a thing. Due to his boyish looks people often underestimated him, finding him unimposing. It made it that much easier for him to strike when the time was right. His time at the table was arriving swiftly. He had one job currently.

Kingsman.

They had discovered the organization responsible for Valentine’s death almost by accident. One of their hackers had stumbled across an obscure conspiracy theory website and then continued to dig. Linking incidents like the explosion at Imperial College London and the massacre at South Glade Mission Church in Kentucky to Valentine. But someone else had always been there. A strange visitor last seen with Professor Arnold, a young man in a bullet ridden suit running around in the compound freeing the missing celebrities, another well-dressed gentleman disappearing from a hospital bed. It didn’t take long for them to connect the dots and everything unraveled from there.

All Pierce had to do was prevent them from getting in their way again. Pierce hadn’t been given his assignment until after the fiasco over a year ago. But he had taken over damage control, John was his little experiment that was working out quite well, and now they were right back on track.

So of course John had to go and have a moment of weakness.

Pierce’s phone jingled in his jacket pocket.

“Speak of the Devil,” he said under his breath.

 

**Messages:**

**John**

_The canary is singing._

“Just great,” he sighed. Now he was being followed. Another thing for him to take care of.

**Messages:**

**Pierce**

            _Hold onto your hat,_ he texted back.

**John**

            _Did you finally buy yourself a decent pair of shoes?_

**Pierce**

_Don’t dig yourself any deeper._

He pocketed his phone. He had some bigger fish to fry. He straightened his tie once more and opened the pristine door into Camelot Conference Room A. 

* * *

The Kingsman jet landed on a private O’Hare tarmac at 11:04 AM and Harry Hart stepped out in fully clad in bespoke suit, sunglasses, and umbrella even though there wasn’t a cloud in the Midwestern sky. The Chicago skyline gleamed in the distance. There was no telling whether or not Gary Unwin was still even nearby.

But it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but progress.  
> Forward always.


End file.
